A wide range of various static discharge mat constructions are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,696 to Lindsay et al. describes a multi-layer static-dissipative web wherein an open weave fabric in the form of cotton scrim, which is rendered electrically conductive by incorporating carbon in a latex binder, is interposed between upper and lower layers of relatively low conductivity to produce mat constructions having an overall volume resistivity between 10.sup.10 and 10.sup.11 ohm-cm and a surface resistivity on the order of 10 ohms/square.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,071 and 4,414,260 each disclose a multiple layer conductive web for dissipating a static electric charge impressed thereon, with the U.S. Pat. No. '260 patent further disclosing the use of the web laminated to a fabric base so as to form a static-dissipative upholstery material. In each patent, the web includes an upper layer of a thermoplastic polymeric material having a volume resistivity of 10.sup.7 to 10.sup.12 ohm-cm, a continuous thin conductive film of a thermoplastic polymeric material in direct physical and electrical contact with the upper layer and having a surface resistance on the order of 10.sup.2 ohms/square, and a conductive underlying lower layer in electrical contact with the underside of the conductive film in the form of an expanded thermoplastic polymeric material having a volume resistivity of 10.sup.7 to 10.sup.12 ohm-cm.
While each of these articles is useful, they are somewhat difficult to manufacture in that specialized equipment is needed to handle and laminate the intermediate layer to the outer layers. The present invention provides one solution to this problem in a new article.